


Spaghetti - Fanfiception

by Sonnenplume



Series: Spaghetti [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender loving care, YouTube, but also rough smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnenplume/pseuds/Sonnenplume
Summary: Wondered what that smutt fiction was Hero sent to Ravio in chapter 5 of Spaghetti?Well, here it is.





	Spaghetti - Fanfiception

**Author's Note:**

> by ThunderRaphael
> 
> [Authors note: I wrote this fanfic right after Hero’s and Ravio’s collaborative video on Rock Band. (I cannot be the only one who wants to see these two together real bad, right?????)  
> I have to admit I was super tired when writing this, so please forgive any typos. ^w^   
> If you have the time, feel free to leave a comment and rate. ^ . ^ ~<3  
> Ravio, Hero, if one of you should stumble upon this for whatever reasons, I AM SO SORRY BUT I HAD TO. I love the videos of both of you and mean no offense by this story.  
> Keep up your amazing work!!!!! <3]

HeRav – After so long

 

Ravio had waited so long for this day. Hero and he hadn’t seen each other in a long time, and ever since his last visit, they both had been too busy with their YT to talk all that often via Skype. But for the coming week, both SheerowPlays and HeroOfHyrule were fully scheduled.  
The LPer had been so excited about Hero’s visit that he had drunken even more energy drinks than usual during the day. As a result he was way too squirrelly already.

Ravio received a text from Hero:  
“I will be at your place in about 10min.”  
Ravio almost let out a childish squeal of joy as he read the message.  
Still it felt like an eternity until it finally rang at the door and Ravio hurried to open it.

There stood Hero, wearing a green muscle shirt and brown shorts, heavy trunks in his hands.  
“Hero!” Ravio shouted happily and immediately hugged him and pulled him inside. The door had not even closed yet when Hero dropped his luggage and forcefully pulled Ravio into a fierce kiss, tongue and all.

Ravio did not even have the time to protest and instead moaned into Hero’s mouth, knees buckling under the tingling sensation that spread through his whole body so suddenly.  
When their mouths seperated, both men’s breath was heavy.

“Hero… I missed you so much…!” Ravio sighed, voice full of want.  
“I missed you too…” the blond one answered with his melodious voice “The past 4 months were the worst of my life… I dreamt of this day so many times, but nothing compares.”

Ravio pressed his mouth against Hero’s again, biting his lower lip and digging his fingers into his shirt. He wanted to get Hero into bed and he wanted it now.  
When he intended to pull him away from the door towards his bed room however he had already forgotten about the trunks Hero had dropped not too long ago and they both tripped over them, tumbling to the ground.

Ravio found himself lying on his back, one leg resting on the trunk and pressing against Hero’s groin who was lying on top of him.  
“Shit, are you okay?” Ravio asked, trying to adjust to the uncomfortable pose, but not without pressing his knee against Hero’s junk more firmly. A coincidence like this should not go to waste.

“I’m okay.” Hero laughed but flinched, when Ravio teasingly rubbed his leg against his crotch. He was getting hard already.  
Even though it was highly uncomfortable on the hard ground Hero bent down to kiss Ravio’s neck, biting down on it until his breathing shifted to deep sighs.  
Ravio grabbed Hero’s shirt and pulled it off of him, interrupting the teasing on his neck only shortly.

After that he immediately moved on to undoing the button of his shorts.  
“Woah, slow down!” Hero huffed and nibbled on Ravio’s ear.  
“Make me.” he grinned against his face and Hero pushed himself away from Ravio before picking him up bridal style.  
“How about we take this to the bed?”

The bed was so much more comfortable than the floor.  
Ravio wanted to continue to take off Hero’s pants, but the musician made his move quicker by removing the other’s sweater, carelessly dropping it somewhere random on the bed without wasting a second thought on it.  
He pushed Ravio onto his back and started caressing that slender chest of his with hands, lips and tongue, occasionally planting kisses and bites all over his body.

Ravio shivered under the for his needs way too gentle treatment and fumbled for Hero’s pants again. As a response the blonde grabbed his wandering hand and pinned it onto the matress next to Ravio’s head. A disappointed moan escaped him when not only was he denied that but also Hero’s face made its way down to the waistband of his trousers yet immediately went back up again for him to kiss and lick away at Ravio’s lips.

“I love your voice.” Hero breathed against Ravio’s neck “Let me hear it some more.”  
The musician bit down on Ravio’s shoulder slightly harder this time and in response the one lying underneath him let out a deep moan, pushing his torso up and towards his mate.  
Hero gave a silent laugh and tangled one hand in Ravio’s dark hair.  
Ravio made another move for the button on Hero’s shorts and this time the musician grabbed both of his hands, securing them above Ravio’s head. The LPer squirmed, trying to wind them free, but Hero’s grip was strong and unforgiving.

“Stop moving.” he demanded, tightening his grip further.  
Ravio angled one leg to press it against Hero’s obvious erection again.  
“But I need it…” he groaned “I need it so bad…” Ravio stopped fighting his bonds and for a moment he lay in complete submission.  
“I want you…” he continued, face flushed with heated want “Just…”  
“Just what…?” Hero asked with an expectant grin as he slowly let go of Ravio’s hands, stroking down his chest until he reached his hips, where he stared to draw small circled through the fabric with his thumbs, further stimulating the already raging boner, which painfully pressed against the unrelenting cloth.

Ravio used the freedom of his hands to wrap both arms and legs around Hero tighly, pulling him as close as he could.  
Feeling his bare chest pressed against his own unleashed a wave of excitement that washed over Ravio until his whole body started to tremble lightly.   
He grasped a fist full of Hero’s hair pulling it slightly.

“Stop being such a cock-tease and just do me already.” he hissed into his ear, tightening the grip on Hero’s hair for more emphasis.  
The blond chuckled and peeled the other off of him, so he had room to undo Ravio’s pants.  
The LPer let out a sigh of relief when things finally looked as if they were about to get started.

When Hero had pulled off Ravio’s pants and let them drop to the ground next to the bed he bent over close to Ravio’s face again.  
“You don’t even know what cock-teasing means, sweetheart,” he whispered.  
Before Ravio could think about what he could mean by that, Hero had turned around and now knelt over him, his back so close to Ravio’s chin that the latter had no chance to look down. Both of his arms were each caught under one of Hero’s legs, not too comfortably either and unable to watch, unable to really move he could feel how Hero pulled down his boxers.

Soon after he felt hot breath against his shaft and he let out a needy whimper.  
He tried to thrust towards Hero, wherever relatively to him he was down there, to maybe find something more… substancial than the warm gusts floating over his erection.  
Hero who had two free hands unlike Ravio grabbed a hold of his hip and held him down that way, continuously breathing against the quivering boner making sure there was no direct contact.

Ravio felt as if he could scream in frustration by now, he struggled against the weight on his arms and fought against the hands holding him down, his mind getting blank with tension and blind desire.  
He barely even heard the snicker from Hero as he quietly laughed at Ravio’s futile attempts.  
“Easy,” he chuckled.  
He let go of Ravio’s hips and grabbed his knees instead, parting them further so that they would not hit his face – Ravio was winding under him quite a lot at this point.

“I can’t take this any longer…” the LPer moaned, voice shaking as strongly as his body.  
“That’s what you get for calling me a cock-tease.” Hero replied cheekily while running his fingers down Ravio’s thighs towards his middle, watching his toes curl and uncurl in the sheets.  
“I…” Ravio huffed and then inhaled sharply as Hero gently pressed into the juncture where his legs met his body.  
“…am very sorry?” Hero completed the sentence for him whilst dragging his fingers back towards his knees.  
Ravio sighed in resignation and tried to nod against Hero’s back which didn’t work all that well.

“This is driving me insane…” he huffed, all out of breath from the tension and fighting “If you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to lose my mind…”  
Hero grinned a devillish grin Ravio could not see and flicked his tongue over the head of Ravio’s cock one single time.

The sudden sensation caused Ravio’s whole body to jerk and a short yelp of surprise and pleasure escaped him. The intense impression was gone as fast as it had come and Ravio lay there, gasping.  
“Do that… again…” he panted, whole body burning up.  
Hero drew slow, chaotic lines with his fingers on one of Ravio’s thighs. “I still haven’t heard that apology, Rav…” he murmured, the smile clearly audible in his voice.

Ravio swallowed. “Hero…”  
“Beg for it.” The blond said with a voice that was soft yet adamant.  
The LPer had been pushed to a point at which the fulfillment of his needs was stronger than his rational desire to maintain his dignity.  
He closed his eyes and opened his mouth. At first only a weak whimper would emerge, but eventually he spoke: “Please… oh god, please Hero, just give it to me… I don’t even care how you do it, but please, just do it…”

Moments later the weight on his arms vanished and when he opened his eyes again Hero was facing him.  
”Now, was that so hard?”  
A selfrighteous smirk was plastered across the musician’s face and Ravio raised his arms, yearningly pulling him close for one more kiss.

In the beginning Hero responded to the kiss almost too tenderly but the mood changed quickly as both grew more passionate about it. Ravio’s panting shifted to regular and deep moaning as Hero’s hands were all over his body now, chest, arms, legs, groin.  
When Ravio was reaching for his partner’s pelvis again the blond did not stop him this time, so he could finally, finally get rid of those damnable shorts.

As soon as button and zipper were undone Hero even supported Ravio in his act to get rid of the clothes more quickly.  
As the LPer reached down to touch Hero, he immediately noticed the fair amount of precum he was leaking already. He could not help but feel a bit of pride flaming up in his chest that he was the one for Hero to react to in such an intense way.

The blond made a languorous noise, deep enough for Ravio to feel the vibration of the tone in his jaw.  
But before he could continue Hero had grabbed hold of his hand again once more and moved it away from him. This time with much less force and effort as the dark haired gave in to his control.

Ravio stared at Hero with halflidded, glassy eyes as he moved his head down towards his dick again. Comfortably lying between Ravio’s legs Hero started to lick along the entire length of the shaft, before wrapping his lips around the tip, cheeks hollowing.  
The treatment earned him a soft, long moan from Ravio, an even louder and more aggressive sounding one once he got to work with his tongue more intensely.

Ravio tried his best to not compensate the waves of pleasure through direct motion, though it was getting progressivly harder as he could cleary feel getting pushed closer to his limit.  
He was trembling and almost screaming now, covered his mouth in reflex and bit down on his own hand hard, too turned on to even feel the pain.

Seconds later he felt Hero’s hand on his, pulling it away from Ravio’s mouth and placing it on his head. “Stop it, you’re gonna hurt yourself.” he said, each syllable a notable gust of air against Ravio’s skin. Before the LPer could even process the lack of stimulation Hero was back at it, the rush washing through Ravio’s whole body, whiping his mind clean and causing his fingers to grasp Hero’s hair firmly.

At this point Ravio was screaming shamelessly, too close to climax to care.  
One hand clenched to a fist in the sheets, the other one dug deep into Hero’s hair his whole body tensed and his vision turned a hot white as he arched his back and came hard.  
Hero tried his best to not let him make a mess and mostly succeeded, not without a small cough though.  
Ravio was exhausted, yet happy; he just lay there trying to catch his breath. He barely had the strength to turn towards Hero once he dropped next to him, giving him a wide grin.

Ravio, not really feeling the need to talk, just waited for his strength to hopefully return soon. All the energy drinks he had downed throughout the day now kept him from falling asleep and he pressed himself against his mate.  
Hero was by far not as much out of breath as Ravio, but he too was feeling light and hot, as if in some kind of rush.

“You alright?” he asked and Ravio nodded. The blond gently stroked his partner.  
“You wanna sleep?”  
“…and leave you hangin’?” Ravio grinned and pushed his pelvis against Hero’s still lingering erection. He clearly felt Hero shudder next to him.  
“If you say so…” he grinned and slowly got up.  
“You better catch your breath then. I’ll be right back.”

The seconds it took Hero to prepare seemed like a century for Ravio. Though he always slept by himself in this bed it now felt awfully empty.  
He closed his eyes and did not open them immediately when he heard Hero come back in and place things nearby.  
Only when he felt his hand on his chest he looked up at him.

“I thought you fell asleep.” he grinned.  
“And miss out? No way…” Ravio replied and cheekily smiled at Hero who was on top of him, pressing the LPer’s body against the matress with his own.  
Hero planted a kiss on Ravio’s forhead and ran his fingers through the short dark hair.  
“How do you want it?” the musician asked “Nice and easy or rather rough and passionate?”  
This question alone got Ravio’s mind working already.

“I’d say I had my fair portion of fun…” the LPer answered after a short moment “Why don’t you go ahead and just do as you will?”  
Hero rose a brow at him. “You know that that might be a mistake, right?”  
Ravio grinned at him challengingly. “I kinda doubt that.”  
“…and I’d hate to prove you wrong.” the blonde commented and nibbled on Ravio’s ear again.

In the beginning not too much happened, other than Hero gently touching every inch of Ravio’s body, which in fact was not all that bad – it gave him some additional time to recover and also got him all excited again.  
“You’re quite arduous.” Hero remarked as he took Ravio’s new erection in a firm grip, giving it a slight tuck.  
“Naah, just… high on… energy drinks…” Ravio pressed out, body heating up again.

“I see…” Hero hummed with a grin and scraped his teeth against the skin of Ravio’s neck.  
“You really certain you wanna give yourself to me like that?” he asked and the other let out a pleased sigh.  
“Didn’t regret it so far…” he whispered and Hero rested his forhead against Ravio’s shoulder.  
“I was hoping you’d say something like that.” he admitted, clenching some of Ravio’s hair and pulling his head to the side like that to expose more of his neck.  
“I’ll try not to hurt you.”

Hearing him say that made Ravio expect him to bite his neck next and he clenched his teeth, trying to prepare for the pain – which did not come.  
For now Hero just brushed his lips over Ravio’s neck gently. The unexpected light touch had the LPer shivering. He wasn’t sure if he could really handle another teasing session like the one from before. Before he could complain though Hero made more use of his teeth eventually biting down on Ravio’s shoulder, much harder than it being shaken off as a nibble but still not painful either.

“I really was expecting worse…” Ravio huffed, but Hero silenced him quickly by giving the hair in his hand a short, firm tuck.  
“You better not challenge me, Rav.” Hero said silently.  
“Oh, and why’s that?” he mocked, placing one hand around his partner’s dick. It was just then that Ravio realised that during his absence Hero must have put on a condom already.  
That simple fact already revealed what Hero was intending to do.

Ravio smirked at Hero knowingly as he started to move his hand up and down Hero’s hard penis.  
“You are treading on some mighty thin ice there, love.” Despite the audible shivering Hero’s voice was almost a hiss.  
“Oh, please. I bet I was in more precarious situations than this…”

Hero gave Ravio a short glare before getting some distance and grabbing one of his shoulders to turn the LPer onto his belly.  
Ravio did not expect something like that and was too confused to act as the world around him went all topsy-turvy for a second.

“Easy, easy…!” he complained as Hero pressed him down at his neck to keep him like that.  
“You had your chance on “easy easy”.” the Musician said, pushing him down even stronger “But I get the feeling that “easy easy” really won’t do it here.”  
Ravio did not dare to move other than turn his head to the side to be able to breath more easily. Sure, Hero had suggested some kind of rough treatment merely seconds ago, but he did not really expect it to come this swiftly.

He heard a sound which he could only guess was Hero popping off the cap of a bottle of something. His guess was proven to be correct soon after as he felt something unusually cold and slippery move around in his nether regions, spreading the lube – there was no alternative to what this had to be – all over his junk and rectum.

Ravio moaned in surprised pleasure as Hero’s wet fingers wandered around stimulating him.  
Once he deemed it enough he grabbed Ravio by his hips and pulled him towards him.  
Ravio tried to keep his breath steady when Hero bent over him, one hand still forcing his head down onto the matress where it belonged, the other on his hip, keeping Ravio’s pelvis in the air.

The dark haired shuddered when he felt one wet finger press against his entrance. Fighting to keep his breath steady he tried to adjust to the feeling as soon as possible when Hero slid it in. At first he could clearly feel himself tightening around Hero’s finger out of reflex but he did his best to get used to it and not much later Hero was able to add another finger, and even a third one.

Ravio moved only slightly to get more comfortable, the rest was all up to Hero, who moved his fingers slowly, curling them inside of Ravio, preparing him for the main act.  
Ravio’s breath was deep, regular and slow, he moaned each time Hero pushed inside him deeper, paralysed by the strange feeling of intrusion yet loving every second of it.  
Hero still holding Ravio’s head down was completely unnecessary by this point, however it was part of the ritual.  
Ravio was already his for the taking, but just like a cat that had caught a mouse Hero proceeded to toy with his prey.

The only time Ravio squirmed under his grip was when he curled his fingers inside him one more time, nudging against that spot that also had him squirm and moan the last time they were doing this.  
Hero retreated his fingers and losened his grip around Ravio’s neck.  
The musician bent over Ravio until his face was next to his head.  
“Final chance to bow out of this.” he whispered.

Ravio glanced over his shoulder at his mate, not saying a word but looking at him longingly.  
Without asking another time Hero aimed his dick with one hand, found where he needed and pushed.  
Thanks to the lube and stretching Hero was able to penetrate Ravio without much physical effort, yet a fully erect dick was something different than a few fingers.  
Ravio started shaking and bit his own lip, trying to relax and take his mate in as far as he could.  
Hero also needed a second to get used to the tight, hot feeling around his cock, so for a while he stayed fully pressed inside Ravio who too was breathing heavily, shifting his hips slightly.

The blonde started moving slowly, pushing in shallow at first.  
In the beginning Ravio could not do much more than whimper, but his whining quickly faded to moaning which soon synchronised with Hero’ thrusts. Not much longer and even the shaking subsided, allowing Ravio to try and push back stronger against Hero.  
The latter grabbed Ravio by his shoulders and pulled him up.

The musician maneuvered his legs in front of Ravio and he rested his chin on one of the LPer’s shoulders from behind.  
“If you wanna move, then move.” Hero grinned into Ravio’s ear.  
The dark haired was now kneeling over Hero’s lap, his back leant against the musician’s chest and Hero’s dick fully pressed inside him.

Ravio quivered under the sensation and Hero wrapping his arms around him teasingly running his fingertips over his chest did not exactly help forming a clear thought.  
“Do you need some help?” he snickered and let his hands trail down towards Ravio’s middle, brushing against his dick.  
Ravio groaned and arched his back, trying to lift his weight in this position by his legs only. He barly managed to push himself up a notable distance before sinking back down again, accompanied by an exhausted sigh.

Hero snickered and grabbed a thight hold of Ravio’s hips.  
”Try again.” he said, supporting Ravio in his motion. It worked much better like that, Ravio lifted his body from Hero’s lap, pushing it back down fast, faster than expected in fact.  
A barely suppressed scream escaped Ravio as Hero thrusted back inside him. It hurt, but not as much as it felt good.

Once they both sort of regained their composure they went again, this time more prepared and able to pick up a regular pace that soon had both of them moaning.  
Ravio let his head fall back after some thrusts and rested it on Hero’s shoulder.  
“This is… very exhausting…” he panted heavily “I can’t… keep going like this… much longer…”

Hero nodded against him and pulled out slowly.  
Ravio whimpered at the feeling, shuddering until Hero had lain him onto his back in front of him.  
“You not do anything then.” Hero mumbled, lifting Ravio’s legs and resting them on his shoulders. As the musician bent down to involve Ravio into a demanding kiss, his legs were automatically pushed further up, presenting his pelvis.

Hero penetrated him again, this time with even more ease. The current position gave him a lot more room to move more effectively and soon he was pushing inside Ravio ruthlessly, having him squirm and scream under him, his fingernails digging into Hero’s chest.  
The blonde was also moaning loudly by now as he fucked the one under him hard.  
Hero could feel getting close and reached for Ravio’s dick, pressing one thumb onto the tip of the errection.

Ravio was already pretty worn out by the pounding, which was why he soon no longer had   
much energy left to scream and flail. He was lying under Hero mostly motionless, numb to the pain, only feeling his relentless thrusting against that bundle of nerves that sent rush after rush through his system. He whimpered and moaned, occassionally whining Hero’s name and begging for more.

When Hero in addition to the constant pounding started to jerk him off, his thumb circling the head of Ravio’s boner with firm pressure, he nearly lost it. In an attempt to compensate the LPer tried to cover his mouth with his own hand while biting down on his fingers, his noises of pleasure nothing more than hoarse, muffled cursing.

“You’re… doing… it again…” Hero huffed and slowly came to an halt.  
“No, please, don’t stop now, I’m begging you…” Ravio whimpered breathlessly.  
“I won’t…” Hero huffed “But you’re doing it again. Look, you’re bleeding…”  
And indeed Ravio had bitten his own finger hard enough to draw blood.  
As he stared at the small wound in confusion and disbelieve Hero picked up the LPer’s sweater he had carelessly dropped before and twisted its sleeves together.

Ravio was about to ask what Hero was planning but as soon as he opened his mouth to do so the blonde gagged him with the cloth, earning him a wide-eyed stare.  
“If you can’t stop biting yourself, go bite on that.” Hero said. Ravio was only able to gave a muffled moan in response and rose his hands to fumble at the cloth.  
However before he could touch it Hero had gone back to fucking Ravio senseless, pushing even deeper inside and sliding his hand up and down his cock with a tighter grip and increased speed.

The dark haired couldn’t handle much more and he came shortly after, which however did not stop Hero from continuing to plough him and still teasing his dick, focussing on the tip, flicking his fingers over there with ease. Though it wasn’t nearly as much as the first time, cum and lube decreased the friction to a degree where Ravio did not even feel the touch itself anymore but only the resulting sensation.

He tossed his head back, eyelids fluttering shut and on the verge of his consciousness he considered the possibility of just passing out. However before that he felt how Hero pressed inside him one more final, forceful time before slumping together ontop of him, trying to carry as much of his weight on his elbows.

Hero was rather moaning than breathing when he pulled out and tried to somehow manage to crash next to Ravio and not completely atop of him.  
Eyes only halfopen and still panting heavily he carefully took the tangled sweater out of Ravio’s mouth who did not even have the strength left to do so himself.  
The musician wiped at a stray tear on his partner’s face and kissed him gently.

He was exhausted and knew that words would fail him in this situation anyway, so when Ravio turned towards him, body shaking with fatigue, he just pulled him into his arms and held him close, breathing a kiss against his forhead.  
The musician could feel the body in his arms relax as Ravio drifted into a deep sleep.  
Hero was close to falling asleep as well.  
“There’s a good chance for both of us that everything is gonna hurt tomorrow” was his last thought before he gave into the darkness embracing his consciousness.


End file.
